


Technically Bottomless

by Feneris



Category: Gravity Falls, Transcendence AU - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Bottomless Pits, Gen, Illegal Waste Disposal, Raw Sewage, dark secrets, garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feneris/pseuds/Feneris
Summary: According to United States environmental law, it was illegal for anyone to dispose of waste by dumping it down a bottomless pit.Unsurprisingly, absolutely no one in Gravity Falls paid attention to this law and continued to dump their garbage into the bottomless pit out back of the Supernatural Library, just like they had been doing since the Transcendence.David and Sarah just took it a bit farther than most residents.





	

According to United States environmental law, it was illegal for any individual, organization or entity to dispose of waste by dumping it down a bottomless hole.

Not surprisingly, this law was obeyed in Gravity Falls by absolutely no one. The folks of Gravity Falls had been dumping their garbage down the bottomless pit out back of the Supernatural Library since the Transcendence, and no one had any intention of changing it. The municipal garbage trucks dumped the town garbage down the hole every Tuesday and Thursday, the sawmill dumped all its scrap wood and sawdust down there every Monday, and the rural homeowners drove over and threw their garbage down whenever they got the time. 

David and Sarah were no different. Since Sarah worked at the Library, it was usually her job to take the house's garbage and dump it down the hole when she went to work. It wasn't usually much. The compost pile behind their garden took most of their food waste, and as a result, David and Sarah could get away with only a single garbage bag every couple of weeks. 

No one actually knew where they garbage they dumped down the hole ended up. Most people just figured that anything dumped down the hole simply fell forever, never hitting the nonexistent ground. 

They were wrong.

\---

Alcor had learned early on that his hat was a very useful storage space. Since time and space were extremely subjective in the mindscape, he could essentially store an infinite number of physical objects there. Not to mention it was easy to access at any time whatever he had in there. Perfect for a last minute whim. 

The only problem was that his "hat space" as he called it, was somehow connected to the bottomless pit that existed out back of The Shack. 

He didn't find this out until he put on his hat one day, and was hit on the head by an old stove.

\---

When David and Sarah had put in their septic lagoon, they had really no idea what they would actually need. Therefore they had relied on the expertise of Sarah's cousin Jerry and his backhoe to dig the whole mess and make sure it was up to code. As even Sarah would admit later, it turned out to be a pretty stupid decision on their part. The lagoon itself worked fine. Right up until their first spring in their new house. 

There neighbors downhill from them were understandably upset to find raw sewage flowing across their backyard and into their outdoor swimming pool. Several angry accusations and calls to the town zoning board later, David and Sarah were visited by a tired town employee who informed them they had better get their septic lagoon up to code and fast, or they would be facing a rather large fine.

Figuring that the person who made the problem should fix it, they called up Sarah's cousin Jerry. He had apparently vanished off the face of the earth and was currently wanted by the state police. 

That meant they had to find a solution, and they needed to find one fast. That meant they had to get creative. 

The owners of the Gravity Falls hardware store had learned generations ago not to ask questions when people showed up at strange hours asking to buy strange things. They didn't even bat an eyelid when David showed up at closing time to buy a do-it-yourself drainage kit and several miles of plastic sewer pipe. On the same vein, the Gravity Fall's garden shop questioned nothing when Sarah showed up to rent an enchanted "hand backhoe."

David and Sarah were neither plumbers or landscapers. But in the course of one night they managed to lay nearly two miles of plastic sewer pipe through the forest of Gravity Falls, twisting and turning to avoid trees, large boulders, and the properties of their neighbors. It was crude, it was sloppy, but by morning there was a shallowly buried pipeline connecting their septic lagoon to the bottomless hole out back of the Supernatural Library. 

"From toilet to straight to infinity," Sarah had remarked wryly.

Aside from a few remarks about the smell, no one suspected what David and Sarah had done. The town, hearing no more complaints about rogue sewage, decided that the problem must have been fixed and promptly forgot about it. The garden store asked no questions when Sarah returned the hand backhoe, and really, as long as it wasn't inconveniencing them, no one else really wanted to know what David and Sarah did with their sewage.

Of course what no one in Gravity Falls actually realized, was that the bottomless pit didn't actually go to infinity. 

\---

After the incident with the stove, Alcor had set up his hat space so that all the garbage being dumped down the bottomless hole went to a separate sub-dimension. Thus keeping all his precious treasures and own worthless junk separated and unaffected by the myriad of garbage the citizens of Gravity Falls dumped down the hole. It came in handy when he needed to throw random garbage at people. Other than that he mostly paid the ever-growing landfill in his hat absolutely no mind. Somewhere in the back of his omniscience touched mind, he knew exactly who had thrown what down the hole. But for the most part that information was of absolutely no use to him. 

Then there a came a summoning. A summoning much like other summoning. The summoner, too hyped up on their own self-importance to realize how vulnerable they were, had worded their deal particularly poorly. 

They had been expecting all the wealth of an entire town. They were not expecting Alcor to sweep his hat off his head, and turn it over.

Police were alerted to the summoning when emergency calls started coming in, complaining about raw sewage pouring out of the doors and windows of a local house.

**Author's Note:**

> An unholy product of a headcannon that the bottomless pit out back of the Mystery Shack is connected to the warp-space in Alcor's hat, and my own decision to try and break out of my writers block. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
